U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,785 to Jayne describes a connector assembly having a separable cover means which slidably engages an insulative housing to cover the wire in addition to defining an opening for receiving a wire. The contacts positioned within the housing have a slotted end portion for electrically engaging the wire and an opposing end portion for slidably engaging a male pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,906 to Jayne relates to a connector having an insulating housing and contacts having a contacting portion within the housing and another portion extending from the housing. A cover is pivotably mounted to the housing for covering a recessed area within the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,838 to Jayne et al relates to a flat cable connector assembly adapted to receive a flat cable having a plurality of aligned conductors and adapted to be plugged into an array or grid of conductor pins to interconnect the cable conductors and pins. A flat cable is positioned between a top and bottom body so that when the top and bottom bodies are assembled the contacts pass between adjacent conductors in the cable.